Millfields
Millfields is a region in Fable III, and is the location where many of Albion's nobles live, including Reaver in his manor. Millfields is the evolution of Fable II's Bower Lake, having been changed much in the last fifty years. In turn Bower Lake is the evolution of the Heroes' Guild, having been changed much in the last five and a half centuries. It has expanded on what in Fable II was the Market Road, so the region is much closer to Bowerstone, and is now considered part of the greater Bowerstone area. Page describes the region, specifically the lake, as "the last piece of natural beauty remaining in Bowerstone". History There are a few spots that are recognizable from Fable II. Hero Hill still stands, but access to the top has been blocked. The Old Tomb, which provided access to the Guild Cave and the Chamber of Fate of the old Heroes' Guild, has been replaced by a white gazebo connected to the shore by a white bridge. The resident gypsies have been forced out by Reaver, and have relocated to Driftwood. During the quest Restoration, Griffith Smith, president of the Albion Historical Restoration Society, refers to the Gypsy Camp as "the old gypsy camp, where our late monarch was raised many years ago." Furthermore, Robin in Driftwood claims that Reaver kicked them off their land. Economy Despite being home to many of Albion's nobles, Millfields appears to have few sources of income of its own. When operational, Reaver Industries' Monorail brings commuters and travellers from the Mistpeak Mountains to Bowerstone. A few industrial buildings make up a small logging and mining facility in the woodland between the lake and the city, but this appears to see little use. One stall selling dog training books is opened after completing the Animal Liberation side quest. Law A few guards of the Royal Army are posted around the lake, while others patrol the lake shore. There is no guard presence in the woodland, unless the player mined Bower Lake. The guards can often be found engaging with the mercenaries and balverines that plague the area. Points of Interest Bower Lake Bower Lake is the centrepiece of the region, and all of the homes in the area can be found on its shores. Most notably, Reaver's Manor sits beside the dilapidated Hero Hill. On the opposite shore to Reaver's abode, behind Fakeney Hall and Timmins Towers, rests a Demon Door. In the yard directly behind Timmins Towers, Katie-Coo's Pet Supplies sells dog books after you complete the owner's quest. By solving a puzzle relating to the three statues of men with telescopes, an East Hare Egg can be collected from the gazebo in the middle of the lake. Gypsy Camp Dear Friends. The land you are so charmingly squatting upon now belongs to me. Although I love every single one of you, you are a filthy eyesore on the landscape, and I must insist that you vacate at once. Tatty bye, my loves. Reaver Beyond the stone bridge over the lake inlet, a small rise leads to a stone arch. After funding the restoration of the bridge here, cross over to enter the land that once housed the Gypsy Camp. All that remains is a pack of balverines and a message from Reaver. The former inhabitants can be found at the end of the long trail leading from the rear of the camp site, on the shores of the Driftwood islands. Cemetery Two small cemeteries lie off to the left of the main road from Bowerstone. The larger of the two contains a crypt which hides a Rare Book, and is the destination of the Bored to Death quest. The smaller one, located just beneath, is the place to start if hunting for the East Hare Egg. Dankwater Cavern On the opposite side of the road to the cemetery, above a small pond, lies Dankwater Cavern. This unassuming cave is the destination of the Hobnobbing With Hobbes quest, and is actually much larger than it first appears. Millfields Monorail Station In the middle of the woodland, a large ticket office marks the entrance to the Millfields Monorail Station. Pepperpot Cave Near the monorail station, a short cart track leads into a boarded up mine. Smash the boards to access Pepperpot Cave. Lookout Point Lookout Point, considered by some to be the evolution of the location of the same name from the original Fable, is located just below the cemetery you visit during the Bored to Death quest, and is a frequent destination for a date. The Future of Bower Lake One option that arises while you are king or queen is the proposal on whether or not to drain Bower Lake to mine it for valuable metals. If this option is chosen, the lake is dammed and completely drained, and a mine is opened in the lakebed. A few cabins, scaffolding, and a crane are also erected around the pit, and the sky becomes filled with black smoke issuing from various vents and machinery. Alexander the quarry supervisor will offer a repeatable quest to find 'volunteers' to work for him. The facility in the woodland near the road to Bowerstone Market becomes active again, and workers are brought in, tripling the number of NPCs in the area. Once the player has made this judgment, Reaver refers to the site as the "Bower Pits". If, however, the proposal is rejected, Bower Lake is placed under the official protection of the crown as a "natural wonder". All industrial activity in the area will cease completely. Michael, the guard stationed outside Reaver's Manor, will offer a repeatable quest to capture escaped criminals. Treasure *'Chests' x5 *'Dig Spots' x26 *'Dive Spots' x4 *'Silver Key Chest' x1 **Located - Next to Demon Door **Requires - 20 Keys **Treasure - Legendary Weapon *An East Hare Egg Collectables Silver Keys x3 #Climb the path beyond the fence opposite Pepperpot Cave to reach the large factory atop the hill. The silver key is inside a small shack on the far side of the building. #Make your way past the mining factories and over the ridge towards the Bower Lake side of Millfields. Take the first path on the left, then immediately turn left again to spot the silver key in the open. #Ascend the hill from the lake towards the mining area and venture cross country to the left, towards the entrance to Dankwater Cavern. Go down towards the pond below the cave enterance and swim over to the key on the left. The key is directly below the statue with the telescope. Gnomes x3 #Enter Millfields via Bowerstone Market, continue past mining operations and monorail station. Follw path to the right past Pepperpot Cave entrance and venture off near the rocks on the right to find the gnome. #This gnome is high on the ruins near the bridge leading out to the island on Bower Lake. It is directly below the hill where the suspension bridge waits to be restored. #Swim across Bower Lake to Reaver's Manor and climb onto the dock. This gnome is in the left hand corner of the terraced garden, near the Birch tree (white bark tree). Rare Books x1 #Accept the quest Bored to Death in Mourningwood and dig up the Normanomicon in Millfields. Defeat the Hollow men that attack, then enter the crypt the leader spawns in to find AdventureQuest: A Select Your Own Endeavour book. Theresa Portrait x1 #After donating gold to repair the bridge to the Gypsy Camp from Fable II, the hero can find the portrait of Theresa in a dig spot (requires the dog to be at level 5 of exploration) near the intact and partially buried gypsy wagon just before the transition to Driftwood. Trivia *Even though you have the option to drain the lake in this region so workers can mine in caves underneath it, there is no visible way to get to or see the Chamber of Fate. *The music that plays when in this region is a remix of the two different musical themes for Fable II's Bower Lake, combining its default theme with the theme that plays upon the Hero's return from The Spire. *Millfields is one of the most dangerous areas in Fable III for any NPCs living here, spouses included. Mercenary and balverine attacks are very common and often result in numerous guard and civilian deaths if left unchecked. They can similarly kill villagers with Relationship Quests for the player. *While in Fable III it is true the Millfields area has expanded upon the market road of the Fable II Bowerstone Market, it was said in Fable II that it took several hours just before leaving Bower Lake to travel to Bowerstone, yet in Fable III, the same area is now within sight of Millfields. Even with taking the town's expansion into account this is an error, indicating a continuity mistake or a glossing over of minor detail by Lionhead. **It is also possible that Fable II had the error, as it is a similar distance from Bowerstone to Millfields in Fable III as it is from Bowerstone to the Heroes Guild in Fable. *Thomas Kirkman, main character of Fable: The Balverine Order, was raised in Millfields. *In all three games the name and scenery of the location is different. Bugs/Glitches * Sometimes, after you completed The Masquerade, you'll see invisible mercenaries when you press RT and a guild seal sign will appear, and you can walk past them as if they aren't walls, but they cannot be attacked, even if you turn the safety off. Then the people will be scared when seeing them. (This glitch is harmless) Fable III Concept.jpg|Concept art of Millfields in Fable III Millfields Mine.jpg|Mine below the drained Bower Lake ru:Мельничное_поле Category:Fable III Locations